logopedia_two_comfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
This is the episode guide for Atta and Zeeter. Pilot (1985, 2 Episodes) #Frog Baseball #Peace, Love and Understanding Season 1 (1986) #Door-To-Door #Give Blood #Balloon Season 2 (1986, 27 Episodes) #Scientific Stuff #Good Credit #Muffy's #Baby Makes Uh, Three #Beware of the Pee #At the Sideshow #Customers Suck #Sick #Home Improvement #Way Down South Africa Way #Way Down South Africa Way Part 2 #At the Movies #No Laughing #No Laughing Part 2 #The Zeeter Experience #Lawn and Garden #Stewarts House #For Better or Verse #Bedpans & Broomsticks #Wal-Mart Babes #Yogurt's Cool #Heros #Sign Here #Washing the Dog #Friday Night #Be All You Can Be #Babes 'R' Us Season 3 (1986-1987, 31 Episodes, 1 Special) 26. Comedians 27. Carwash #Couch Fishing #Incognito #Kindnapped #Kindnapped Part 2 #Naked Colony #Tornado #Cleaning House #Scratch 'N' Win #Scared Straight #Eating Contest #Sporting Goods #Sperm Bank #Buff 'N' Stuff #Citizen Zeeter #Citizen Zeeter Part 2 #Politically Correct #Ball Breakers #Meet God #Meet God Part 2 #True Crime #The Trial #The Crush #Plate Frisbee #Canoe #Young, Gifted and Crude #Foregin Exchange #A Very Special Christmas With Atta and Zeeter #Closing Time #Most Wanted Season 4 (1987, 31 Episodes) #Wall of Youth #Cow Tipping #Trouble Urinating #Rabies Scare #They're Come To Take Me Away, Humm Humm #Jump! #Pumping Iron #Let's Clean it Up #1-900-ATTA #Water Safety #Blackout! #Late Night with Zeeter #The Final Out of the Blue Of Atta #Pool Toys #Madame Blavatsky #Atta and Zeeter's Island #Figure Drawing #Date Bait #Pee is it Art? #Right On #Manners Suck #The Pipe of Doom #Safe Driving #Mr. Nickle's Balls #Patients Patients #Teen Talk #Crisis Line #Ve. the Vending Machine #Radio Sweethearts #The Great Cornholio #Eiar! Eiar! Season 5 (1987-1988, 50 Episodes) #Held Back #Killing Time #Beard Girl #Choke #Safe House #Hard Shell #Temporary Insanity #Dude, a Reward #Walking Erect #Career Day #Plastic Surgin #Take a Number #Beaverly Buttbillies #Tainted Meat #Stewart Moves Away #Top O' The Mountain #Football Oakey Oaks! #Party #Wet Behind the Rears #Bad Dog #Lightning Strikes #Dream On #Candy Sale #Animation Sucks #What's the Deal? #The History of Men #To the Rescue #I Dream #Pregnant Pause #Here Comes the Bride's Pee #Screamers #Atta, You Can Spare a Dime? #Skin Trade #Oil Change #Peeniks #Bang the Drum Slowly, Dumbass #Another Friday Night #Tired #Close Encounters #Womyn #Premature Evacuation #Whiplash #Spare Me #Patsies #Murder Site #Spanish Fly #Bus Trip #Green Thumbs #Steamroller Season 6 (1988-1989, 20 Episodes, 2 Special) #Bungholio: The Loud of Harvest (Pee-O-Ween) #The Mystery of Morning Wood #U.S. History #Feel A Cop #Date Watchers #Blood Pressure #Humm Humm Huhbug #It's a Miserable Life #Babysitting #Vidiots #Stewart Is Missing #Gang Of Two #Sprout #Prank Call #No Service #Yard Sale #P.T.A. #Substitute #Shopping List #Buy Beer Season 7 (1990) #Pee, Pee, Hike! #Vaya Con Cornholio #Evolution Sucks #Ding Doug Ditch #Just For Boys #A Very Specal Episode #Dumbasses Anonymous #Underwear #Head Lice #Cyber-Pee #Nosebleed #Follow Me #Nothing Happening #TV Violence #Our Founding Losers #Atta and Zeeter Do Thankgiving, with Kurt Loder #Atta and Zeeter Are Dead Season 8 (2014) #Werewholves of Oakey Oaks/Crying #Daughter's Hand/Tech Support #Drones #Holy Cornholio #Supersize Me/Bathroom Break #The Rat/Spill #Dommsday/Dumb Design #Copy Machine/Holding #Used Car/Bounty Hunters #Time Machine/Massage #School Test/Snitchers #Whorehouse/Going Down Category:Template documentation